The invention relates to methods and a system for precisely fitting a golfer to a selected stiffness of a golf shaft and to a selected flex choice of a golf shaft. Heretofore and presently, a long felt need exists for methods and means for precisely fitting a golfer to a particular golf shaft whose values of stiffness and flex choice are applicable to a player of a specific skill level in the game of golf. Present day clubfitting systems and methods are vary expensive, complex and do not provide methods and means for precisely fitting a golfer to the most important part of a golf club, the golf shaft and its stiffness and flex point or kick point values, to allow a player to possess accuracy and consistency in his or her golf swing/shot performance.
The present inventive methods and the system invention disclosed herein satisfy this long felt need and provide accurate selection of a golf shaft for a player by providing the particular methods and analysis set forth hereinafter.